


saw my life in a stranger's face

by riverbed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s lite, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, fem!burr, fem!ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbed/pseuds/riverbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ambitions that align and, occasionally, fit together.</p><p>hamilton and burr are both strategists, but one is tempted more easily. impatient, heedless hamilton, with her meteoric rise to infamy - burr promised herself she'd never feel sorry for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saw my life in a stranger's face

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up a lot sadder than i'd originally planned - it was so slow coming until the pieces kind of threaded themselves together as a plot point, so i, uh, hope that's fine.  
> the prompt that originally inspired this is [here](https://ham-kink.dreamwidth.org/937.html?thread=20393#cmt20393).
> 
> title is sia's
> 
> warning for vague mention of past sexual trauma

Alex Hamilton is not one to mince words. She has fought her way up on the strength of her words, Washington’s unlikely little protege having earned a name of her own in only a few short years. Her resources were always bare minimum, sometimes less, and she’s made up for it with fierce ambition. She is feisty and passionate and she dives recklessly into opportunity after opportunity.

Burr has fought her way tooth and nail through all her own struggles, too, has tried hard for everything she’s gotten, and the things she has, she’s proud of, more so because they are somewhat few and far between. Hamilton, on the other hand, is selfish, always unsatisfied though her results are so continually impressive. Burr is loathe to admit it, but there is an envy that pulls at her chest whenever she thinks of Hamilton’s trajectory.

If Hamilton is going to take and take and take, as is the pattern, Burr is at least going to make her grateful for what she gets from her tonight.

“Shit,” Hamilton says, thighs already shaking. Oversensitive as always, quick to indulge. Burr digs her nails into the soft flesh of her ass where she holds her, meant as admonishment for her foul mouth, but it only serves to make her groan and wriggle back. She points her tongue and laps firmly at Alex’s cunt, and Alex hunches over further, hugging the inn’s worn pillow tight to her chest.

Burr brings her hand up, coaxes Hamilton’s legs open further with gentle fingers. She’s dripping wet, even with Erin’s tongue working at most of her mess. She huffs a heavy breath and buries her nose lower, finally piercing into Alex with her tongue. The girl tastes intoxicating, the slightest hint of heady dark musk over honeyed sweetness. Burr moans against her, and Hamilton’s body goes rigid - Erin feels the sinewing muscles in her slender leg tighten under her palm where it’s slid down to clasp the back of her thigh and keep her in place. Alex’s clit spasms under her attention, and pretty soon she’s back to shaking as Burr laves her tongue slow over the bud.

Burr pulls away slowly, panting. Her thumb she hovers over Hamilton’s engorged bundle of nerves. Hamilton looks back over her own shoulder, whimpers at her. “Say thank you,” Burr insists, and Hamilton flushes a bright red high on her cheeks. Burr smacks the meat of her ass for the delayed response, watching the warm sepia heat to a pretty pink to echo the color in her face.

Hamilton finally gets some semblance of her voice back after a few more slaps, and she whispers it - _thanks_ at first, and then _thank you, Erin,_ even quieter. Burr hums while kneading the flesh of Alex’s ass. Makes her wait. Alex hates waiting, can’t stand it - it sets her on edge, makes her unsure. She’s usually going, going, going, so steady on her feet - Erin’s got her knocked off-kilter. For Erin, when they do this, Alex always waits.

Erin takes the time granted to play with her, explore her in her hypersensitive state. Hamilton is undone before her, nude except for a stray stocking and the ribbon tied in her loosely braided black hair. Burr reaches up, pulls it from where it’s wrapped into the queue. Hamilton shuts her eyes - this sort of intimacy, Burr knows, tends to be overwhelming. She has no problem taking Burr’s striking and biting, but this, the tenderness - that scares her, makes her want to pull away and wall herself off. Burr watches her fight against her impulse to withdraw and smoothes her fingers through the tangles in her hair. Hamilton keeps her hair shorter than is customary, chopped defiantly to her shoulders, and it’s fine and silky, prone to grease, but Hamilton has just had a bath, and she smells and feels and looks perfect, supple, warm skin and wide, bright eyes even as tears begin to leak out the corners.

Burr shushes her, runs her other palm back and forth at Hamilton’s slim waist. _Wait,_ she soothes, _wait, Alex, wait._ She feels the way Hamilton leans just slightly into her touch, filling her hand a bit more with some weight. She pulls down over the curve of Hamilton’s hip, feels the bone where it juts in front. Burr curls around Hamilton, fits their bodies together, pressing her own breasts against Hamilton’s back and breathing praises into her ear as she starts to work her over again. She dips a single finger into her, feels how wet she still is, rubs her thumb in little circles over her clit until she’s vocalizing, indistinct little noises that anyone who’d ever had the misfortune of arguing with her would find truly disgraceful. Hamilton makes quick little open-mouthed, cut-off moans, and Burr swings a leg out so she can wrap herself round Hamilton’s thigh and rub herself off against her.

The friction is perfect, relief for the need in Burr’s gut that she hasn’t even realized has been building. She’d been so focused on Hamilton, on Hamilton’s desperate pleading, the way her hips rock insatiably. Erin adds another finger to her dripping cunt simply because she wants to hear her whine louder.

And louder she gets, bearing down on Erin’s fingers. It changes the alignment of their hips, the angle now a firmer slide for Erin, who moans low and loud, the noise shaking out of her. She uses her free hand to grab Hamilton’s hair and tug her back, presses a long kiss against the back of her neck as she rides her. Perhaps, she thinks, this is how Hamilton feels - it feels good to take what’s wanted, what’s desperately needed. She sometimes wishes Hamilton would service her, offer herself up like Burr does, but she knows Hamilton has certain - _things,_ as she would say - that prevent that. She is happy to offer Alex the opportunity to let go, escape the stresses of her law study, obtain a clear head for the both of them.

But after every time they do this, Burr drags herself home and she feels raw, unsettled, agonizing as she tosses and turns over what’s happened to Alex - subject to the cruelties of war, not to mention an army of supposed allies that are full of resentment for her based on her position at the General's side. _Remarkable women inspire bitterness,_ Alex had once told her, kind of like a recitation, and then she’d gone back to chewing at her lip and looked down at the floor. It was the closest she’d ever got to an explanation, and Burr continues to make the decision that it’s better not to pry. God knows that she has ghosts in her past, too, from her minimal time in the war effort. Nothing that makes her seize up and stop breathing at a certain touch like Alex, though. Nothing like what’s happened to her - her friend, Alex is, surely. These encounters are practically regular, now, but so are inside jokes, whispered when trading off in court; so are knowing smiles and lazy afternoons spent reading together.

Burr kind of hollows out as she comes, feeling the worry drain from her, all her tension. She nuzzles close to Hamilton in the comedown, keeping lazy fingers at work on her cunt.

“Thank you,” Alex says, and Erin’s surprised, to say the least. She’d lost herself - gotten distracted. She jerks for a moment, wondering if she should take her hand away, but Alex’s hips are still swaying. She lowers herself back down between Alex’s legs, pinching the small amount of pudge at her outer thighs, and licks carefully at her. Alex cries out in overstimulation and Burr runs her hands all over her heated skin, running a trail of her own lingering slick over Hamilton’s body. Alex shudders and reaches up to grab Burr’s hand when she brushes across her navel, holding tight enough to bruise as she sobs and hits peak yet again.

Erin recognizes all the signs - she can immediately feel the way Hamilton’s body tenses and starts to pull inward, and Burr detaches herself as quickly as she can without creating the dreaded gap, the empty air between them she knows freaks Alex out more. Alex collapses onto the bed, pulls her knees to her chest. Erin runs her knuckles up her hip, a light touch to remind her that she’s here, and that she’s kind.

Burr asks what she needs, but she knows Hamilton will want to lay like this for a while without talking. She lays down beside her, but not too close, and strokes her hair. Hamilton eventually hums softly and presses back against her. They’re quiet, breathing in time with one another eventually. Burr twists her fingers in Hamilton’s hair, makes absent curls.

She muses on how rare it is for Alex not to talk about something.


End file.
